After Revelations
by blckrbbt
Summary: REVELATIONS SPOILERS! It will be difficult to repair a broken kingdom, but the new queen of Valla is ready for the challenge! From evil dragon cults to other worldly visitors, fate doesn't want to make her new job easy for her! With all of the pressures of war gone, it seems that even her comrades won't make it easy for her either. How will she overcome both love and politics?


**Hello everyone! This is my fire emblem fates story set after the revelations route! Because of this, there will be MAJOR spoilers. Corrin/Kamui is renamed to "Suzume" which means "sparrow" in Japanese. She is the short build with long blue hair tied in twin braids behind her head. For the purposes of the story, she is in the Nohr Princess class. Her boon is strength and her bane is HP! Another note: This story assumes that no one S-Ranked! So no Kana or Shigure (yet!). Fire emblem © Intelligent systems, Nintendo and all the others who hold the copyright!**

 **Haha at the misleading title of the chapter**

* * *

 **After Revelation**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Kisses, Scarlet Cheeks and Bedsheets**

"Lady Suzume, you should not have had that much to drink." Jakob said disapprovingly. "That bastard Fuuga should not have lured you into that drinking game…" He scowled. His arm had a tight hold on Suzume's waist and had one of her arms draped over his shoulders. Besides Felicia's fussing behind them, their steps were drowned out by cheering in the distance. The hour was late yet the party continued unabashedly.

"I-I'm the queen of Valla now Jakob…" Valla's newly crowned queen slurred and sobbed. She pulled the thorny crown from her braids to wave it before them. The golden gleam of the priceless treasure flickered in the candlelight. "That meansssss… I can take anything!" She waved it merrily above them nearly throwing Jakob off balance.

"Oh no!" Felicia attempted to catch the crown but tripped forward instead with a big OOMPH! "I can't do anything righttt!" She cried kneeling on the floor. Suzume shrugged off Jakob's arms to kneel before her and kissed her forehead.

"Uwaaahhh?!" Felicia's blush was almost as red as Jakob's. However, Jakob was blushing for an entirely different reason.

"Milady!"

Suzume cupped the maid's cheeks almost lovingly. "Feliciaaa… You're so adorable. Even though you've broken thousands of gold worth of plates and other kitchen stuff.. You have an incredible appeal Feli-cii-aaaaa..." Felicia's mouth hung open while Suzume's face slowly inched forward. "You're so cute… I want to chuuu~!"

Felicia's inevitable fate was avoided when Suzume became airborne. The maid looked on in confusion as her liege was hefted on a broad, armoured shoulder. Suzume giggled almost maniacally as king Xander adjusted his grip on the little queen. "We're here to help you two get this one to bed."

A brown-haired king bent down to hold the crown of Valla and the discarded fire emblem from the floor. "If we knew that she would end up like this, we would not have allowed Fuuga to get out of hand." King Ryouma patted the giggling girl on her head.

"Milady's state is your fault then as much as Lord Fuuga's." Jakob muttered darkly. He had been preparing the royal suites at the time.

"What was that Jakob?" Xander asked as Suzume began to squirm and whine.

"It was nothing milord!" Jakob bowed with a scowl.

"I'm noottt dooneee yeetttt!" Suzume whined.

Ryouma chuckled. "I'm sure you've had enough to drink for one night, sister."

"NnnnOOOOooo!" She cried, squirming violently against Xander's iron grip. "I need to CHHHUUUU!" At this, Felicia backed away with a blush hot enough to scramble eggs on her face.

"I-I's sorry milady! I only think of you as fammilyyy!" She cried as she ran down the hall, presumably in the direction of the servant's quarters.

"Now that Felicia is gone, we can take you to your quarters milady." Jakob reassured her sweetly.

"But..." She started to sob alerting all three men. The two kings glared at him menacingly as Jakob reached for the dagger on his belt. "My lips hurt…" She said pointing to her mouth.

Jakob flew into a panic. "Oh no, did you cut your lip on your clumsy brother's armour?! Let me see milady, I'll heal it right away!" As he peered closer, she thrusted her face forward to plant a kiss on his cheek. He recoiled back as though his cheek burned and he put his hand to his face as though he could still feel her soft lips.

The feeling would not last however as a dark aura overcame him, coming from the two kings. "Jakob." Ryouma said menacingly. "You will forget the events of tonight. If you need convincing, you should know that I can empty my country of ninja at a moment's notice." The older man's stare sent shivers down Jakob's normally steel spine.

"I agree Ryouma. Jakob should forget tonight." If it weren't for Suzume's squirming body on his shoulder, Xander would have rivalled the frightening look of his late father. "If not, I can ask Suzume to borrow you for a week. The malig knights of my country have been neglecting their mounts as of late. I hear that silver-haired men are their favourite meals." Jakob did not want to know how exactly appealing he was to undead dragons.

Before Jakob could respond, a loud whine was heard once more. "My lips still hurt! I need to chu some more!" She angled her body to plant a kiss to Xander's cheek.

"Just like old times, right little princess?" He laughed fondly as he rubbed her navy hair out of their braids. When he managed to visit her as children, she would not sleep without kissing his and his sibling's cheeks a goodnight.

With a surprising amount of flexibility, she managed to reach Ryouma from her perch to land a kiss on his cheek as well. "Have you had enough of your kissing for the night?" He asked tenderly. She reminded him too much of how the late queen Mikoto would wish them a goodnight.

At the sight of this, Jakob burned with jealousy.

Almost comically she stretched her arms and hang limply from Xander's shoulder. "Yes, goodnight mother…" She mumbled as her voice trailed off into light snores. Her statement caused a pang in each of their hearts. The late queen's initial death and final goodbye was still fresh on her heart it seemed. Any jealousy and anger Jakob had dissolved in that instant.

The two brothers exchanged a look and began the trek to the royal suites with a loyal butler trailing behind.

* * *

The lock clicked softly as Jakob closed the door behind him. He turned to the other two sovereigns and bowed. "I thank you for your assistance my lords. I now ask that we all retire as the hour is late." His smile seemed almost genuine were it not for his twitching eye.

"We do not need your insincere sentiments." Xander stated. "But you're right. I will retire to my quarters."

"I will make sure that Fuuga doesn't clean out the wine cellar." Ryouma laughed. "I will see you in the morn."

"May you have a good rest, friend." The two kings grasped each other's forearms in a handshake and turned their separate ways when a scream rang out piercing the night.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"My lady!" Jakob cried fumbling with the lock of the door. There were sounds of bumps and crashes before Ryouma pounded his hands on the door.

"SUZUME! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"

"The-The Lock! It's not working!" Jakob panicked.

"MOVE!" Xander's voice demanded as he unsheathed Siegfried. The two moved aside as Xander held his sword above him and sliced the heavy wooden door in two.

All three rushed into the lavishly decorated room where they saw overturned chairs, ripped curtains and a dark figure bent over a prone body on a bed surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Suzume!" Ryouma cried as he slashed Raijinto at the dark figure. The figure avoided the blow by slamming his back to the wall. The candle by the wall showed that the figure was actually Kaze. "Kaze!" Ryouma yelled in rage. He pinned Kaze to the wall with the point of his sword to his throat. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"My lady!" Jakob immediately went to Suzume's side where he turned her over. He choked back a gasp as he saw that her entire lower body and nightgown was stained with her own blood. It was gushing out from a deep wound in her side. Her face was becoming paler by the second and her breath was barely recognizable. He tenderly laid her on the bed once more and pulled out his mend staff and went to work.

"My lord Ryouma! My quarters are in the room directly below. I heard Lady Suzume scream and I came in through the balcony! There was an unknown man standing over her and we fought. His body should be just below the window. By the time I defeated the foe, Lady Suzume had already…" The king lowered his sword slightly, to the relief of the ninja.

Xander rushed past them to the open balcony and peered below. On the ground there was a robed man with a silver shuriken embedded at the back of his head. In his hand was a bloody wyrmslayer. "Ryouma, Kaze is telling the truth." With a dark look in his eye, he walked to the bed and kissed Suzume's hand. The healing light surrounding her body gave him little comfort. "I promise you, Suzume. On the honour of all of Nohr, I will find out why this happened to you."

He got up to leave the room when Ryouma stopped him. "Everyone might panic if they knew what happened."

"I know. Please take care of Suzume." He stepped over the remains of the door intending to find a certain crazy vassal of his to go on patrol and root out any remaining intruders.

"Kaze, find any other intruders. You did your best to protect your lady. This is the next best thing to do for her. Allow us to care for her now." Ryouma reassured Kaze.

With a final wistful look towards his mistress, the emerald ninja bowed low by her side as the healing light faded. "I've failed you my lady. I will give my life before I fail you again." In the blink of an eye, he disappeared with a gust of wind.

With the healing light gone, Suzume's face regained a sliver of colour and her breathing normalized. Jakob collapsed to his knees beside her bed with beads of sweat sliding down his face. "She's out of danger… But she lost a lot of blood. The blade that cut her must have been a wyrmslayer. I've seen the type of wound before and they're usually more severe for her than on other people." He panted, exhausted. "She's... She's really weak right now... I-I can make p-porridge…"

A hand on his shoulder stopped him in mid-sentence. "She will be sad if you collapsed, Jakob. I am her older brother. Allow me to protect her for just this night. I will take her to our rooms. We'll protect her there." Ryouma bent down to scoop the young queen into his arms. Jakob didn't realize that he was holding her hand until it was lifted out of his. "Go to bed Jakob. Let her family care for her this night." As Ryouma carried her out of the room, Jakob couldn't help but reach after her in worry.

"Damnit all." He cursed his exhausted legs.

* * *

Hinoka had helped to dress her into a comfortable robe and dispose of Suzume's soiled clothes. She had almost joined in the search for intruders, but Ryouma assured her that they it was being taken care of. He even held her as she cried with worry over her sister. With a sad smile, the king of Hoshido laid a blanket over Hinoka's slumped form against the wall. She had insisted on staying by Suzume's side and fell asleep.

Peering at Suzume's sleeping form, Ryouma's heartache worsened. They were finally a family again and she was almost snatched away. He bent down and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "We are not siblings by blood, but I love you all the same. My little bird…" He pressed a kiss to her temple and took up the same position as Hinoka, albeit with Raijinto by his side. The sacred blade was ready to be drawn to defend the sleeping queen at a moment's notice.

* * *

"Don't worry Xander! We'll eviscerate any intruders no problem!" Peri's cheerful voice sounded behind him.

"You need not worry my lord." Laslow chimed in. "Your sleeping beauty is in good hands." The dancer expected a reprimand, but to his surprise, Xander simply continued to look up at the window that led to where the queen of Valla was sleeping from the garden below.

 _I had already lost my father. Am I to lose my beloved little princess too?_ He shook his head. _Now she is a little queen… And a bigger target than she ever was..._ He gripped Siegfried's handle tightly.

"I swear that I will make anyone who targets her regret that they ever did."

Peri cheered at her lord's deadly tone.

* * *

 **I really like Jakob, don't get me wrong. I just wanted to torture him a bit… :D**

 **And so the plot starts! Already! See you guys next time! If you have any suggestions for pairings, I'm open ears! I have some idea of who to pair together, but any suggestions are welcome!**


End file.
